Espeon and Umbreon's Christmas
by PokeBlue
Summary: Hatiro and Luna, an Umbreon and Espeon, try to complete their Christmas shopping on Christmas Eve, on the way making new friends and finding a quick Christmas Eve battle at the store. Plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, as well as its various number of creatures and characters. But I do own the characters Hatiro and Luna**

**A/N: Since this was written at or before Christmas of 2007, Merry Christmas to you reader! This probably won't be much, because I am using something I just came up with in a short time. But hope it does work out to be a good one.**

**Note: For you to understand and know the characters, you gotta have read at least Ch.2 in my, story, "Adventures of Umbreon and Espeon".**

**-------------------------------------------------**

It was morning on the day of Christmas Eve, and Luna and Hatiro were sleeping in their own designed, bed. (Use your imagination) Luna was balled up still fast asleep, Hatiro was wrapped around her to make sure she was warm. The last few nights were very cold so Luna and Hatiro had been sleeping very closely, much more closely than usual, for warmth, not that they minded, having been a couple for last couple years. Hatiro was just getting up to do his morning routine, before a small starly came flying in through an open window that his and Luna's, owner's mother opened.

"Good morning, Hatiro. How are you this wonderful morning." the Starly sang out.

"I'm doing great, you seem extremely cheery morning." Hatiro sad as he began to stretch his legs.

"Because it is Christmas Eve, tomorrow is Christmas." Starly pointed out as he checked to see if Luna is fast asleep, "I came to see if you needed any help with your Christmas shopping, this year."

"Wow, It's only been a couple of years that I've lived here, but it appears even wild pokemon know I'm a last minute shopper." Hatiro said, as he sat down in front of the window.

"Don't worry Hatiro, I'm the only one that knows of this, after all I am one of the family's pokemon friends." Starly pointed out.

"Well that's true, I see you more often than any other of the pokemon around here." Hatiro said.

"So need any help?" Starly said, as he flew off the window and sat on Hatiro's head.

"I suppose so, but lets talk about this more downstairs, I don't want Luna to wake up and hear our conversation." Hatiro said as he got up, with Starly still on his head, and headed downstairs.

"I'm going with Ted to the store in Veilstone City today, they sell everything there." Hatiro continued as soon as they were downstairs.

"Yeah they do, I once got stuck in there for whole night, and I swear, they have so many things there, I almost got lost, because there was nothing that seemed familiar." Starly said as he decided to sit on the floor instead of Hatiro's head, so he doesn't annoy him. "But I'm still yet to understand, why you have to keep this such a secret from Luna. Each year, you and Ted, go to Veilstone to shop for Christmas gifts and all without letting everyone else knowing."

"Um... yeah, we sort of end up meeting with Ted's friend there. We spend the whole day at his place, and since Ted has the money we never actually get much shopping done." Hatiro said.

"Wow, quite surprised that nobody ever notices." Starly said

"Well, Ted's and Amber's parents do notice, but they barely speak about it." Hatiro said as he started walking to the kitchen for breakfast, with Starly on his back.

Amber and Ted's mom was already in the kitchen cooking her traditional "Christmas Eve Breakfast". She loved cooking, she thought of it as a way to show some of her creativity and show her love for her family, in fact, compared to the rest of the family she was the most common person there. As she was cooking an omelet, she noticed the two pokemon enter the kitchen, and smiled gladly towards them.

"Good morning Hatiro, Good morning Starly, you two hungry?", she asked while holding up two saucers, followed by the two saying what could possibly mean 'yes'.

She laughed as she placed the saucers on the floor for them. Starly jumped off Hatiro's head onto the floor to eat from the saucer. Ted and Amber's mom just sat at the dining table and sipped her morning cup of coffee, watching them eat.

"Hatiro, you and Ted are going to Veilstone City again, to do your shopping today right?" She asked as she looked at the clock then back at Hatiro. With a nod, she said, "Ok, can you two try to get back before ten tonight, we're are suppose to be in for a winter storm tonight." Hatiro just gave a sort of 'bark', indicating that he'll get it done. "Ok, thank you, Hatiro. You better go wake up Ted to go, otherwise you'll never be able to get back before ten."

Hatiro and Starly raced off to Ted's room while Amber and Ted's mom cleaned up the kitchen. As they entered Ted's room, sure enough Ted was fast asleep, Starly came over to Ted and lightly pecked at his head. When Ted barely moved, he tried even harder and still Ted barely moved, all that he got out of him was a slight groan.

"Dang, Ted's a heavy sleeper isn't he?" Starly said getting off the Ted's head and landing on his stomach.

"You're probably too light to wake him up. Let me have a go." Hatiro said and backed off and prepped for a tackle, he slightly tackled the bed making it rock and Starly almost losing his balance.

"Umm... maybe you need to try harder." Starly said as he regained his balance and with a nod Hatiro tried again except this time tackling the bed harder forcing it to move a full 12 inches from its original spot.

"What!... What was that?" Ted yelled out as he bolted up from the shock.

Looking around he saw Hatiro looking straight at him and Starly lying on the ground, eagle-wide. Ted relaxed a little as he realized that it was just Hatiro and not a shockwave from an earthquake.

"Morning Hatiro, Starly." Ted said as he looked at Hatiro and Starly, Hatiro and Starly just did a 'bark' and a chirp to indicate that they are saying about the same thing. "Bet you're here to wake me up to go shopping, huh?" Ted said now out of his bed, stretching. Hatiro just made a sound of confirmation. "Alright, let me get dressed, and we'll be on our way." Ted said as he walked away to the bathroom.

While Ted went to do his morning routine, Hatiro decided to go outside into the hallway and clean off the bit of dust that use to be under Ted's bed until it got disturbed from the minor shock wave from his tackle. Starly had most of the dust because he had fallen flat on a good portion of the carpet that was under Ted's bed, and was cleaning off his feather by shaking rapidly.

"Dang, doesn't Ted ever clean his room? I think I have so much dust on me, I could be considered a dust bird." Starly complained

"Oh, he does, just not as thoroughly as Amber does." Hatiro said after lightly laughing at Starly's comment.

"I won't be able to shake off the dust for at least for the rest of the day." Starly said as he looked at the dust still on his wings.

"At least it easy for you, I'll need a good rub down to get the dust completely off me." Hatiro stated.

"At least without help." Luna said out loud behind them.

"Luna!" Hatiro and Starly said as they looked behind them to see Luna sitting down.

"Well, good morning Hatiro, Good morning Starly, good to see you again." Luna said

"A good morning to you to, Luna." Starly said as he continued to clean off his feathers.

"Morning Luna, how was your sleep?" Hatiro said, smiling.

"It was good, you snored a little again, but other than that, nothing was a problem." Luna said as she kissed Hatiro on the lips. "So still need that help with your fur?" She asked him

Luna helped Hatiro with his fur until, Ted came out and rushed down stairs for a quick breakfast. Starly had left earlier to see if he can get something else to eat, and Hatiro and Luna soon followed behind Ted. In the kitchen Ted and Amber's mom was already working on part of their dinner that would take some time to finish, and Starly was on the table eating small bits of food that fell off the counter and whatever fell on the floor from Ted's meal as he ate it.

"Good morning Luna." their owner's mom called out to Luna, followed by a bright smile from Luna.

"Here you go. Hatiro already ate some time ago." she said as she placed the saucer on the floor.

"So you already ate? Why didn't you bring me up any of it?" Luna asked Hatiro teasingly.

"I had to go wake up Ted." Hatiro said

"Still the thought could've been there. Oh well, so why did you have to wake him up?" Luna asked taking some of the food in her mouth

"Oh, we're going out training up near Solaceon town." Hatiro said.

"Really? On Christmas Eve?" Luna asked, Hatiro just simply nodded, "Alright, I'm probably going to stay home, there really isn't much to do outside anyway." She said

About an hour later, the rest of the family was awake and eating, as Ted and Hatiro prepped to leave.

"There that should suit ya." Infernape said, as he finished placing a scarf on Hatiro

"I don't know, I really don't think I'll be needing a scarf, I mean wild pokemon don't have this and they seem to hold out." Hatiro complained

"Ya, I know but remember since you were younger you were part of the family, so it may be uncomfortable for you outside." Infernape said, "Hey Hatiro, do you think you can get Ted to buy some of those spices again, it really helped in our poke-food?" he continued on.

"Alright, I'll try to remember that." Hatiro said

"Hatiro, come on its time to go." Ted said, calling out to him

"Alright, see you around Infernape."

"Later kid." Infernape said before he left to the living room to help Ted and Amber's parents with the fireplace.

As Ted and Hatiro ran off to their destination, Luna was watching from the second story window, watching them leave and watching the small snowflakes drift lightly in the air, before she left to go meet up with Amber in her room as she combed her hair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ok this is a good place to stop, I don't know why I'm dividing this story into Chapters, if I'm submitting this at once. Oh well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, as well as its various number of creatures and characters. But I do own the characters Hatiro and Luna**

**A/N: Hope your enjoying this, please review, I'd like to know what you think.**

**Note: For you to understand and know the characters, you gotta have read at least Ch.2 in my, story, "Adventures of Umbreon and Espeon".**

**-------------------------------------------------**

As Luna walked over to Amber's room, where she was combing her hair, soon after Ted and Hatiro left the house. She jumped up and sat on Amber's bed as she calmly watched her.

"Hey there, Luna. Did you need anything?" Amber asked Luna, who just simply nodded 'no' and continued to watch her. "Just here to watch, huh?" Amber asked again, this time turning with Luna nodding 'yes'.

"Alright, but you should prepare to leave too." Amber said as she began messing with her hair

Luna just gave Amber a confused look

"Don't you remember, we forgot to go shopping for Christmas." Amber reminded her, as she noticed Luna's confused look

Luna just put on a surprised look as she realized that Amber was right, they had forgotten that they didn't shop for Christmas gifts. They had lost their track of time, and had forgotten, when they were off to go shopping, one of Amber's friends had insisted that they try and skate of the frozen water of the lake on the way to Solaceon town. They normally shopped for Christmas gifts for the family, earlier than the rest of the family, and Luna had gotten so use to that, that she forgot.

_"I can't believe I forgot about that." _Luna thought to herself privately, _"Oh well, at least I'll be able to see Hatiro, on the way, maybe I can tell him we needed some more firewood." _Luna said smiling and think of a way to tell Hatiro why they were passing by.

"Infernape, do you think you can get Luna's coat out of the wash and put it on her?" Luna heard Amber say as she snapped back into reality.

"Infernape" he said in reply

"Thank you" Amber said in her sweet voice. "Come on Luna, lets head down stairs, I need to go get my jacket and tell mom where we are going." Amber said as she left her room, followed by Luna who ran after her.

Downstairs, Amber explained to her mom why they would be gone. Her mom was quite surprised, for this would be the first time that Amber would forget to shop for gifts, since she was old enough to trust to go alone on her own. Infernape with the help of Pikachu, another wild pokemon who comes by once in a while to say 'hi' to Infernape and the other pokemon in the family. She was one of Infernape's most trusted friends in the wild, she was always helpful when it comes to getting at small places he otherwise couldn't into and for protection when he goes to the forest for his alone time and falls asleep. In return, Infernape, protects her from much larger pokemon and when she needed the protection from the weather, by letting her come in the house.

"There you go sweetie, that should make sure that you are very cozy out there." Pikachu said

"I can't thank you enough for helping me get Luna ready, Pikachu." Infernape told her

"Yes, thank you, Pikachu. Infernape always was never to good with buttons." Luna said, somewhat pissing Infernape a bit

"Oh, it was nothing you two. As for the buttons, well that makes sense your coat buttons are quite small." Pikachu said as she placed a scarf on Luna, "Its the least I could do, for opening up your doors to me during this rough weather."

"Ok, dear, try to come back by ten, there is snow storm headed this way." Amber's mom reminded her as she wished them good luck in the snow.

"Don't worry mom, we'll get back soon." Amber told her.

Soon Amber and Luna were off to the store as well, leaving Amber and Ted's parents to prepare for tomorrow.

Back with Ted and Hatiro, Starly had decided to help Hatiro this year, and stayed with them, they were already past Solaceon town, and would soon be at Veilstone City.

"Wow, it really is cold out here at nights." Ted said, as he tried to warm up his hands.

"Sure is, isn't it, Hatiro" Starly said to Hatiro.

"Definitely, I'm glad that Infernape had given this to me before I left." Hatiro said as he closely watched out for trouble, though doubted it.

"Keep a good eye out, Hatiro, we'll need if we encounter some trouble." Ted said, reminding Hatiro to be alert.

Just as they reached the building that is on the Veilstone City's outskirts, close by was a gang of four that wore some black snowsuits, one though was easy to remember was a tall man with a very wide and thick mustache.

"Hello there." Ted said to them, shocking them because they were paying no attention to them but the inside of the building.

"Whoa!... kid don't do that!" the mustached man said.

"Yeah! you asking for trouble?" a skinner member said.

"Whoa, calm down, I was just saying hello." Ted said, as Hatiro seemed to be growling at the skinner member

"We are sorry, you just surprised us." the mustached man said quite calmly

"Oh, I'm sorry. We were just passing by and saw you just standing out here." Ted said

"Its not a problem, kid. We are just... ah... standing here observing the wintry landscape." the taller female member said

"You four sure that you can't, just... you know, observe from the inside of the building." Ted asked.

"Yeah, were sure, it's the only way to...to... feel the landscape as you observe it." the skinner man said quite quickly

"Alright, if you say so. Um ...if you'll excuse us." Ted said

"Oh, right. we're sorry." the mustached man said

"...and teach that useless pokemon of yours, that its rude to growl at people." the skinner man said out loud as Ted, Hatiro, and Starly passed.

Hatiro just looked at the man and growled rather loudly and lightly tackled the man in the stomach, knocking him over

"You asked for that one!" the mustached man said to his comrade who was on the snow, after laughing very loudly

"You definitely asked for it, insulting an obviously well trained umbreon." the other girl said

"I'm so sorry about that." Ted said, holding Hatiro

"Don't worry about it, our friend here, insulted the poor thing, and well, got what was coming towards him." the girl member said

"Though he could use some anger management lessons." the taller female member said.

"I don't think so, I mean he doesn't seem to be snapping at the starly on his head." the mustached man said

"Well, sorry." Ted said again

"Don't worry about it, just run off, we'll be fine." the mustached man said, and with a nod, Ted and Hatiro were off again to Veilstone store.

"Next time I see that umbreon, I'm going to let my machamp do the talking." the skinner member said as he got up.

"Steady there, Lou, we didn't come here to pick a fight with a kid and his pokemon." the mustached man said

Ted and Hatiro were walking down the streets of Veilstone City, somewhat admiring the lights of the City in the snow and trying not to get hit by a car.

"Wow, there are sure a lot of last minute human shoppers here, huh?" Starly stated to Hatiro

"You kidding, what till later, that when things really get busy." Hatiro said

"Well, you two, here we are. Veilstone City Mart." Ted said as the three looked up at the tall building. "Alright, let head in." Ted said, and with a 'bark' from Hatiro he entered the store with Ted and Starly

A bit farther along, Amber and Luna, were walking in the snow, already past Slateport City. Luna kept a good eye out to find Hatiro and Ted, to see where they were training. Luna got even more curious as some pokemon that stayed stationary in their homes, told her that they had seen a boy and umbreon by that description, but saw them press on further.

_"I'm getting worried, where is Ted and Hatiro? Surely we would've bumped into them by now." _Luna thought as she kept looking around her.

"Luna? You ok? You look worried." Amber said as she looked behind her, Luna gave her a warm smile and 'bark'ed back to indicate she alright.

"It won't be long now, we should see the city in about ten more minutes." Amber told her, it somewhat made Luna somewhat worried.

----------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I'm sure that it's not that fast to get to Solaceon Town, or Veilstone City, but I do have to speed, and no time to write a 20 chap story on their trip there, and back. I hope you are enjoying this so far, I'll get into the groups names later in the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, as well as its various number of creatures and characters. But I do own the characters Hatiro and Luna**

**A/N: Well, its only one more day and I'm on this part, definately need to speed now. Please review, it's sad to have no review on something you spent some time on, and no one seems to care.**

**Note: For you to understand and know the characters, you gotta have read at least Ch.2 in my, story, "Adventures of Umbreon and Espeon".**

**-------------------------------------------------**

Hatiro and Ted had gone separate ways, and agreed that in about four hours, they'll meet up in the front with what they want to buy for Christmas gifts. Ted wasn't scared to spend a lot this year, he and Amber had done several jobs of the coarse of the year and had enough money each, that with Ted's cut, he had about half the amount it took to buy a car. Ted managed to talk one of the store clerks to leave a basket for Hatiro out in front quite some time ago, and the other floors knew about this, including the manager, they didn't really mind the idea. Starly had stayed with Hatiro to help him find the good gift for Luna.

"That's the only thing that is a little boring around here, the elevator." Hatiro said

"It just takes some time, because these days it stops every floor up and down." Starly said

"Why don't we just check the first floor, first? There might be something we could buy down here." Hatiro said.

Starly just looked at the meter stateing which level the elevator is on, and said, "Well, it doesn't even to be half way down yet, so lets get going.", then following Hatiro into a section small hats and other clothing.

"Do you think, Luna would like a hat, Hatiro?" Starly asked as he flew to one of the racks of small hats for girls.

"I don't know, Luna was never too big with hats." Hatiro said as he looked at the rack of hats.

"Let's just consider it, I mean look at this one, it looks very nice." Starly said, hopping towards a purple hat with a blue lining and imprint.

"I don't know, It does look good, and I think Luna might look nice with it on, but lets look around some more." Hatiro said, Starly nodded and they headed off to go looking for another thing to buy

"Do you think we could get that dress over there for Ted and Amber's parents?" Hatiro asked as he came over to a light yellow dress

"Hmm...maybe. Where is she often?" Starly asked

"Normally in the house, but she does love to leave every once in a while, to be with her family." Hatiro said with a slight smile

"Then, I guess it would be a fine present for her." Starly said as he quickly removed the dress from the rack and gave it to Hatiro.

Hatiro took it and carried it straight back up to the front, and placing it into the basket out front.

"Alright that one person off the list, and I think the elevators are useable now." Starly said

"Then what are we waiting for, lets go." Hatiro said as the two raced off and got on the elevator.

Back with Amber and Luna. They were on the outskirts and was close to the city. Luna had gotten worried, they were close to the city and have yet to see Hatiro or Ted anywhere, but was sure that somehow that Hatiro was fine, he was the stronger of the two physically. Before she could think any longer, Amber was talking to a group near the outskirts, the same one that Ted and Hatiro bumped into earlier.

"Hey there." Amber said

"Hello little girl. What brings you out here?" the mustashed the man said

"I'm here doing some last minute Christmas shopping." Amber stated

"You, and everybody else." said the tall female member.

"Is that your pokemon by any chance." the mustashed man said

"Yes, it is, her name is Luna." Amber said

"You two almost look like a trainer that passed by not long ago, he had his pokemon walking with him in the same fashion as you." the tall female said

"Might as well, she isn't all to attractive, as the other pokemon trainer's pokemon." Lou (the male member that Hatiro tackled in the last Chapter) said, while he was cleaning his ear with his pinky finger

Luna just glared at the guy for a second, then brushed it off

"Man, Lou why do you have to be so mean, didn't you learn your lesson when that umbreon tackled you." the other girl said

"What's to learn, that dumb umbreon just has some anger issues." Lou said with his arms crossed

_"An umbreon?! Was it Hatiro, but why would be go this far with Ted?" _Luna thought to herself

"I think you're just acting like jerk, Luna is beautiful espeon, and she is strong too. That trainer's umbreon was probably just reminding you that." Amber said

"What you say!? You better get moving or I'll have to teach you your place." Lou said, holding out his pokeball.

"Lou! For heaven sake! Stop acting like an idiot!" the mustashed man said

"Lucky for you, I have no time, I need to get my shopping done." Amber said

"Go ahead, we'll try to contain our friend." the tall female said

"Thank you, at least I know there are SOME people that are still civilized." Amber said and walked on

"Dumb girl!" Lou yelled and threw a snowball at both Amber and Luna

"HEY!" Amber yelled

Luna too, had just about enough with this guy, and instantly used Psybeam on him, full force. It struck him him dead-on the same place as Hatiro had hit, and like last time fell on the snow, except this time was also launched three feet away.

"Damn it Lou, stop asking for pokemon to hit you, otherwise we'll be coming home with you in a full body cast." The mustashed man said, once again laughing.

"Serves you right!" Amber yelled back before she and Luna went stomping towards town.

"Oh!... I like her, she has spunk. Definitly not a girl to mess with." the tall female said quite calmly

"Stupid girl, I'm going to send her to the hospital if I see her again." Lou said, very angrily

"Your the only one stupid here! Stop insulting the trainers passing by or you'll be the one in the hospital." the mustashed man said

Back at the store, Hatiro was just coming down with Starly with a pack of chocolates, toys, and some accesories for clothing, like a hat and sunglasses, and placed them all into the basket out front

"Thank you Starly, I would've never been able to carry all this by myself." Hatiro said

"No problem Hatiro, its the least I could do for you on this wonderful holiday." Starly said doing a backflip.

"Ok that takes care most of the family, I only need to find a gift for Ted, Amber, and Luna, now." Hatiro said

"Alright, and we'll be done sooner than we expected." Starly said quite happily

"Thanks to you. Come on I think I saw something I want to give Luna up on the fourth floor, when we were looking at those sunglasses that Infernape will like during the summer." Hatiro said as he and Starly ran off to the elevator.

No sooner had the elevator door closed shut, Amber and Luna came in. Amber and Luna had completely calmed down and Luna had forgotten her worries for the time.

"Amber, well its good to see you again." said a voice

"Huh?" Amber responded as she and Luna turned to face a store clerk, "Oh, Helen, Hi, good to see you too." She said with a smile

"And, of course, it is good to see you too, Luna." Helen said, and Luna responded with a smile, "So where have you been, its not like you to be a last minute shopper." Helen said curiously

"Yeah, I know, but we forgot to go and do our shopping earlier, when we went out ice skating." Amber told her

"OH! Ice skating? Definitly not very common around here. Can't blame ya." Helen said, "Why don't I help you with your shopping, we could split up and finish up early." Helen offered up

"Oh, that would be great. Thanks! Say whose shopping basket is that?" Amber asked as her eyes saw the basket on the ground, with stuff in it.

"That basket belongs to a pokemon that is shopping here with it's trainer, so better not touch it." Helen said, "As for a name, I can't remember, I've had to try to remember the names of our customers today, so I'm a tad confused right now."

"But, its a pokemon, surely you can remember that much." Amber said

"Yes, that would make sense, but you'd be surprised of how many pokemon shop here too, with their trainers." Helen stated

"Do you think that, Luna can go off on her own, she has her own shopping to do." Amber asked

"No, not a problem, the pokemon with that basket, is doing the same right now, his trainer is elsewhere, and here is somewhere else." Helen said as Luna started walking away and looking at the dresses.

--------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ok so now they're in the same building, so now the secret is almost out. I'll introduce other pokemon in the next Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, as well as its various number of creatures and characters. But I do own the characters Hatiro and Luna**

**A/N: Almost there, just a few more things before I close up.**

**Note: For you to understand and know the characters, you gotta have read at least Ch.2 in my, story, "Adventures of Umbreon and Espeon".**

**-------------------------------------------------**

Hatiro and Starly had finally reached the fourth floor, and were now looking at various types of jewelry, one in particular Hatiro wanted to look at.

"There, its this one." Hatiro said as he raised a paw to indicate he was referring to a necklace with a design of an espeon head with a small pink gemstone on the forehead.

"You want to give Luna, a necklace this year?" Starly asked.

"Ya, I think she might be tired of the small things I give her every year, so I wanted to give her something nice this year." Hatiro said

"I know that you of all pokemon should know what she likes, but what makes you think she is interested in that?" Starly asked

"She likes it when she and Amber play dress up, and one of the things is that Amber would place jewelry on her, like a bracelet or rings on her tail. Besides, I've seen the humans give the person they really care about stuff like this." Hatiro said quite sure of his decision.

"Wow, you really do like her a lot, not surprising though. The price is about the same price as the dress we got earlier plus a few extra dollars, not a bad deal." Starly said

"I'll have to speak with Ted about this first though, he is the one paying." Hatiro said

"Come on then, I think I saw Ted not far from here, just on the other side of the store, on this floor. Starly said

But before they could get a move on, someone had called out to Hatiro, looking back they saw female Luxio looking at them with a smile.

"Oh no, not her." Hatiro said quietly, but was enough for Starly to hear.

"Hatiro, it's good to see you again." the Luxio said

"Hiya, Lex, what brings you here?" Hatiro said

"I'm shopping here with my owner, he is on the top floor talking to his girlfriend." Lex said

"Oh, that nice, I think I better get going, I have to get to Ted so he can help me with my shopping." Hatiro said, as he turned to go

"Can I help?" Lex said getting in the way.

"Umm... alright, can you sit right here for a minute and wait for minute for me to return with Ted." Hatiro said

"Ok!" Lex said

With that Lex sat down for a minute, and Ted and Starly left to find Ted.

"So Hatiro who was that?" Starly said once again sitting on Hatiro's head

"Her name is Lex." Hatiro stated

"Yeah, I got that much, who was she?", Starly asked

"She is the pokemon that is owned by Ted's friend that lives here in the city. She has a crush on me, even though she knows about Luna.", Hatiro stated

"Wow, persistent girl isn't she." Starly said

"Ya, tell me about it, each year, on the day we were suppose to shop, but we don't, she wants to do everything with me." Hatiro said, before Ted came into view

Ted was looking at some small, novel books, before he heard Hatiro call out to him.

"Oh, hey there, Hatiro. What's up." Ted asked as soon as he saw them.

Hatiro tried as best as he could to somewhat explain to him what he wants to get done, of coarse, as Hatiro's main trainer at home, he understood him, in a way. The two pokemon led Ted to the area of what Hatiro was looking at, and saw Lex still there.

"Oh, hello Lex, so you're here too?": Ted said as he saw her sitting there. Lex just gave him a nod of approval and stood up to sit next to Hatiro.

"So, Hatiro is that what you need help with?" Ted asked as he pointed at the item that Hatiro was previously pointing at, and with a nod, Ted understood and went go talk to a clerk about it.

"So, you're getting Luna a necklace this year?" Lex said

"That's, right." Hatiro said.

"Luna is definitely a lucky girl, isn't she, to have you." Lex said as she rubbed her head on him.

"Uh... Lex please, you know I like Luna." Hatiro said getting real uncomfortable

"I know, and I acknowledge it, but she isn't here, and I wanna spend some time together." Lex said, somewhat begging

"Let's just let 'er come, Hatiro, she could be of use to us, to speed up this shopping." Starly said.

Hatiro gave it some thought, and eventually lightens up and lets Lex come with them.

Completely a full floor below them, Luna was looking at the various custom made tags, looking for something for Hatiro. She had bumped into Amber and Helen several times and each time, she placed what she wanted to buy in Amber's basket, without a single fuss from her.

_"I wonder if Hatiro will like this? It would really match those bands on his ears and tail." _Luna thought as she looked at a black, metallic tag that had a thin yellow lining around it.

_"He probably will, after all it is the thought that counts." _Luna said as she picked up the tag from the clerk and left to find Amber, so she could place it in her basket.

_"Wonder if Hatiro is close by, I keep feeling like he is close by." _Luna said to herself as she thought about Hatiro again.

Hatiro was in fact, not very far, he was sitting in front of the elevator, waiting for it. He had talked Lex to staying with Starly while Ted bought the necklace. While waiting, he got tired and began looking around for a possible faster route downstairs, and saw the vent opening next to the elevator. Hatiro had used his move 'Psychic' remove the screws and crawled right into the vent.

Directly below him, Luna had stopped to look at the hats of the various baseball teams on them.

_"I wonder if Ted still likes 'The Raichus'? Hatiro would know, why is he never around when you need him." _Luna said to herself in her head, then giving a sigh, "Oh well, I think they are two-time champs anyway, so..." Luna said to herself quietly and began to focus so she could get it off the rack.

"What the? What in the world...?" Luna had to say to herself as a small screw hit her on the head, and saw the ventilation shaft above her head rattling.

Back with Starly and Lex, they were off looking for Hatiro. Ted had purchased the necklace, and had Lex and Starly look for Hatiro since he had left a few minutes ago.

"Where do you think he is?" Lex asked

"I don't know, but he should still be in the store." Starly said

"Maybe he went to the other floors." Lex said

"Maybe he did, come on we probably can find him in the clothing area downstairs." Starly said as the two headed towards the elevators.

"He probably is still there, the elevators have been kind of hard to use all day." Starly said

"I know what you mean." Lex said.

"Hey, Lex, if I may ask. Why do you act so 'friendly' towards Hatiro?" Starly asked

"Well, I like him." Lex stated with a slight smile

"But, you even said it yourself, you know that Hatiro likes Luna. So why?" Starly questioned

"Well, its probably because, I'm still in my early teens, and I guess, I like older pokemon around Hatiro's age." Lex said

"I think you've spent too much time in front of the TV." Starly stated flatly

"Laugh all you want, I know I like him, besides I think its just a phase I going through, I'll probably get over it in about six more months" Lex said

"How are you so sure?" Starly asked

"Well, I do like Hatiro, and would love spend some quality time with him. But I do also have a crush on a Luxray that lives a neighboring town near here." Lex said

"Well, I guess really is a phase you will get over. I'm sure though that when you do that Hatiro will still be your friend." Starly said

"I hope so. He is a good one to know." Lex said

"I know so." Starly said quite sure of himself, "Hey look at that... the vent shield is off." Starly said as he flew over to it.

"I think Hatiro used this as a way down, or up, I can pick up his scent on the walls of the shaft." Lex said as she sniffed the area

"I hope he's alright, some area of this vent can get tight." Starly stated as the two walk into an elevator that had just opened up.

Hatiro was just walking around the shaft taking various guesses, as he followed a specific scent that he was able to pick up on each floor.

"I know I'm close, but where to find an exit." Hatiro said just before he got stuck

"Hey! What!" Hatiro said as he realizes that his hind leg is stuck pressing against the walls of the vent and his side

_"Well that just great, now what."_ He thought to himself

Hatiro sat there thinking for a minute, then tried an idea, he would use his 'Psychic' to merely bend the metal a little so he can pass through

"I hope this works." Hatiro said to himself as his eye started to shine and the shaft started to shake

"I think it's working, just a little more." Hatiro said, but before he could try to move himself free, the shaft started to creak and groan

When he finally stopped the shaft was still groaning, then all of a sudden the part of the shaft separated from the part in front of him and he could feel a small opening on the bottom of the shaft.

_"This can't be good"_ Hatiro thought just before he heard a sudden bang, followed by the bottom of the shaft falling off and sent him falling towards the floor below him.

As he screamed from the fall, he heard another scream followed by a sudden appearance of a shining shield in front of the source. As dust, paint flakes from the vent, and the vent shaft bottom, came to rest on the ground, Hatiro picked himself up

"It just had to be a vent shaft on the ceiling." Hatiro said, as he looked at the other who screamed and his eyes widened as her's came to rest on him at the same time

"What are you doing here?!" both Hatiro and Luna said at the same time

"Umm... shopping." Hatiro said quite meekly

"Same here." Luna said quite surprised

"Really, what happened to you going early?" Hatiro asked also surprised

"I could ask you the same the question." Luna said

"It's actually... kind of traditional for me and Ted to be shopping her on Christmas Eve." Hatiro said, embarrassed

"What about yesterday?" Luna asked

"Well, when we go then, we mostly end up visiting Ted's friend here, and you?" Hatiro said after some thought

"Well,... umm... Amber and I forgot, we got distracted by an offer to ice skate." Luna said embarrassingly, and scooting over so she is sitting on the tag she was going to give him.

"Well, well, well, at least I wasn't the only one in this boat alone this year." Hatiro said then kissing her lightly on the cheek, "Tell me, is Amber here with you." Hatiro asked as he sat down

"Yes, she is, and I'm I to suppose that Ted is here too..." Luna asked with a smile on her face.

"Yep, he's here." Hatiro said

"I think I saw him land here!" They heard a voice say

As the two faced the source, to see Starly and Lex running towards them

"Luna?! You're here too!" Starly said

"Yep, late shopping." Luna said with a smile

"Hey Hatiro, you ok?" Lex asked him

"Yeah, I'm alright, I'm a lot tougher than that." Hatiro said

"May I ask, who are you?" Luna asked with a confused look on her face.

"My name is Lex, I'm the pokemon that belongs to the friend Ted visits on December 23rd." Lex said

"Well, I'm glad to make your acquaintance, Lex, my name is Luna." Luna said

"I know, Hatiro told me all about you, when we first met." Lex said

"He has?" Luna said, giving Hatiro a sort of suspicious look.

"Yep, I'm his buddy when he comes here." Lex said, "Please don't be so suspicious of him, he is quite loyal to yours and his relationship." Lex added, quietly to Luna

"Well that's good to hear." Luna said with a smile

About then, Amber, Helen, and Ted came upon them.

"Hey, you four alright." Ted asked

"We heard the bang, from the other side of the store." Amber said

All gave a sign saying their fine, and Luna quickly put the tag in Amber's basket

"Wow, that ventilation shaft must failed, good thing you guys didn't get hurt." Helen said looking up at the vent

As they picked up the hat that, Luna was planning to give Ted, Hatiro came back with a T-shirt to match the hat. Hatiro and Ted agreed that the singing, stuff toy animal was going to be from both of them, and Luna and Amber agreed that hat was from both of them to Ted.

"Thank you for find that T-shirt Hatiro. It really come great with the hat." Luna said as they all headed down the first floor.

"No problem." Hatiro said

As soon as the elevator door opened up, they all found Ted's friend and his girlfriend. They chatted a little as Ted and Amber paid for the things that they and Hatiro and Luna had chosen to buy for gifts. But before they could leave with their things, the front door opened and came in the gang of four they met earlier on the outskirts of the city.

"This is a robbery, No body move!" the mustached man yelled out to the crowd.

"No body should think of calling the police." Lou said

As everybody ducked down to their knees, Hatiro, Luna, Lex, and Starly hid behind a rack of clothing.

"Oh no, not those guys again." Hatiro said

"Wait you know those guys?" Luna said

"Yeah, we met them on the outskirts earlier, and Hatiro tackled the tall skinny one for a rude comment." Starly said

"Oh that was you, I psybeamed him, for a comment too." Luna said gladly

"I know those guys! They're a street gang here in town." Lex said, "You three have any ideas of getting out?" Lex asked them

"Just one." Hatiro said, and Luna soon caught on, seeing the look on his face

--------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ok so now were up for a battle, battle is on the next Chapter.**


	5. Battle Before Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, as well as its various number of creatures and characters. But I do own the characters Hatiro and Luna**

**A/N: Almost there, just a few more things before I close up.**

**Note: For you to understand and know the characters, you gotta have read at least Ch.2 in my, story, "Adventures of Umbreon and Espeon".**

**-------------------------------------------------**

As the four scurried throught the many cash registers, Ted, his friend, Luna, and Ted's friend's girl spoke amoung themselves.

"It's those guys again." Ted said

"Let me guess, you saw them on the outskirts of the city, right?" Amber asked

"Yeah, how did you..." Ted began

"... know that? I passed them with Luna, earlier, she psybeamed the skinny dude, because he was a jerk" Amber said

"Really, Hatiro tackled him, when we met them, on the stomach." Ted said laughing.

"Hey who said that." Lou said coming over to them, "Oh its you two again, so where's that useless umbreon and that ugly espeon?" he asked

"None of your business, you jerk." Amber yelled out

"Still don't know your place, do you?" Lou said as he punched her on the head and walked away

"Dude that group is like the toughest bunch in the city." Ted's friends said.

"Their names are Lou, Mike, Opal, and Jana, the tall female is Opal, the Jana is the smaller one, Mike is the one with the mustache, and Lou is that one that just hit you." Ted's friend's girlfriend said

"So, anyone got any ideas?" Ted's friend said

"I don't think so, but we aren't going to stand for it, and so are our pokemon." Ted said as he pointed at the four pokemon as they seem to ready to fight.

"Right, lets fight back." Amber said

"Hey, we can help" Helen said, holding up a pokeball

"So can we." Ted's friend said, and his girlfriend holding up another pokeball

"Lets go." The five of them said as they stood up.

"Looks like our owners are up to something." Lex said

"I think they're going to take back the store." Starly said

"Then their on the same page as we are. Ready to fight?" Hatiro said

"You know I'm ready." Luna said

"Same here." Lex said

"Me three." Starly said as he took flight

The four went out in plain view of robbers

"Hey Lou, it looks like our friends' pokemon are here." Mike said

"Good, because I'm about to wipe the floor with them." Lou said, "Machamp come out!" Lou said as he threw his pokeball in mid-air.

"Hatiro wait for a minute. We got friends to help us this time." Ted told Hatiro as Ted's friend's girl threw out her pokeball, and unleashed her Clefairy and Helen unleashed her Pidgeotto

"Hey kid, nice to see you again, but if you want to play, then lets play." Mike said unleashed his Breloom, followed by Opal's Exeggcute and Jana's Gabite.

"Hey there, looks like we got ourselves a slaughter here." Machamp said

"Time for a beat down." Breloom said

"uhggg... Their owner's aren't civil, and so are the pokemon." Luna said

"Cool it Luna, just stand down for now." Hatiro said

"Machamp, Vital Throw!" Lou yelled out

"LOU!!!" Mike yelled out angrily, as Machamp began to ran towards Hatiro

"Hatiro! Dodge and use screech." Ted yelled out, Hatiro did as commanded and Screeched as soon as Machamp missed

"Luna, use Hidden Power." Amber commanded, and Luna used Hidden Power the very second that Machamp was up

The strike sent Machamp flying till he landed on one of the store's many decor statues

"Breloom use Sky Uppercut!" Mike said, and immediately Breloom struck Hatiro sending him flying into area with the hats for small girls, taking out several shelves.

"Clefairy, use Metronome!" Ted's friend's girl shouted, and Clefairy began waving its arms

"Gabite, get that Clefairy before it attacks." Jana said, Gabite's claws started to glow

"I cut you down, Clefairy!" Gabite yelled out to Clefairy as he approached her

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Starly yelled out and did a powerful Whirlwind at it.

"Hatiro! Tackle that Gabite!" Ted yelled out, as Hatiro came running out of the rubble that use to be the hat rack, and struck it on it's side sending it flying and landing on Exeggcute.

"Guys, use team work, lets take out Breloom and Machamp first!" Ted yelled out

"Hatiro!" "Luna!" "Use Psychic!" Ted and Amber yelled out at once, and Hatiro and Luna blasted Machamp at once

"Pidgeotto! Air Slash!" "Lex, use Crunch!" Ted's friend and Helen yelled out, and Pidgeotto slashed Breloom in the chest, followed by Lex biting down on it's arm

"Exeggcute! Bullet Seed!" Opal yelled out hitting Lex and Breloom

"Opal! Watch where you have Exeggcute fire." Mike said

"Stop complaining, it hit the Luxio, didn't it?" Opal said

"Forget this! Machamp use Hyper Beam!" Lou yelled out almost ready to bust a vein, and as Machamp prepared to fire, Clefairy does the same thing and fires

"Whoa! this is going out with a bang." Helen said as the two Hyper Beams got caught with each other between the groups, then exploding

The explosion took out Exeggcute, Gabite, Starly, Pidgeotto, and Clefairy.

"Now that was strong!" Ted's friend yelled out as Helen and his girlfriend commanded their pokemon back

"It definitely was, was it" Mike said as Opal and Jana too commanded their pokemon to return

The remaining pokemon could just barely stand. The first floor was a wreck.

"Hatiro, Luna, I think it's time to pull out our ace in the hole." Ted said

"You mean that team attack combo?" Amber said

"Yes I do. Are you two ready?" Ted asked, as Hatiro and Luna nodded and prepped for the attack

"Give it up. Our pokemon clearly have more than enough energy to overpower yours." Mike said

"Oh, we got a surprise for you" Ted said

"Oh forget this, I'm attacking alone! I'm going to teach both of you why we should be feared." Lou said as Machamp readied himself

"Hatiro! use Shadow Ball with all of your energy!" Ted commanded and Hatiro soon followed by holding a large shadow ball in his mouth, ready to fire at any moment

"Luna, ready your Confusion." Amber told Luna

"Machamp! use Brick Break on both of them!" Lou yelled out as Machamp started charging.

"Hatiro!" "Luna! Now!", Both Ted and Amber yelled out, as Hatiro fired the Shadow Ball, and Luna caught it with confusion.

"What!" Lou yelled out loud as Luna uses the captured Shadow Ball like a giant rock and strikes Machamp with it.

"Whoa, totally awesome." Ted's friend said

The Shadow ball lost some mass from the attack but was still fairly big enough for a few more goes at Machamp

"I refuse to lose! Machamp one more Hyper Beam!" Lou yelled as Machamp prepped to fire a Hyper Beam, and Hatiro and Luna prepares to fight back with another Shadow Ball and use the one that Luna already has.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled out a man, as everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at him, Hatiro and Machamp stopped mid-attack and Luna stopped Confusion and it disappeared along with the Shadow Ball.

"Mr. Hynim! Good day sir." Helen said

"Good day, to you too, Helen. I saw what was happening on the security cameras before the blast destroyed them." Mr. Hynim said

"And who do you think you are?" Lou said

"I'm the Store Manager, this is a store for families and their pokemon and I don't appreciate thieves at my store." Mr. Hynim said roughly

"Tough gramps, you have no say in what we do." Lou said

"Then let me prove myself worthy." Mr. Hynim said as he pulled out a pokeball, "Gyarados! come on out!" he said as he threw it straight up.

"Do you think I'm scared?" Lou said, as his Machamp showed no fear

"Lou, shut it, he has a point." Mike said

"Bahhh!, Machamp beat down his Gyarados." Lou said

"Gyarados! Ice Beam!" Mr. Hynim said as Gyarados did as commanded and hit both Machamp and Lou with the Ice Beam freezing them over. "Good job, Gyarados, you can return now." he said, as his pokemon returned

Helen was carrying the tired Starly in her arms, as Mr. Hynim walked over to them. The police weren't far, and arrested the foursome.

"Well, that was an interesting display of power and teamwork." he said as he petted Hatiro and Luna, "You two, sure have done well training these two." he told Ted and Amber.

"Thank you sir, but I think, the thanks goes to Hatiro and Luna." Amber said, indicating to them

"Yeah, they sure do, they actually learned that move on their own." Ted said

"Really!" all of them except, Ted and Amber, said

"Well I think the thanks goes to all our pokemon." Mr. Hynim, "They are a mysterious bunch, with incredible power."

"Yeah to all our pokemon, including little Starly here." Helen said

"Yes, to them, now lets get out of here before so we could make way for those who will check the building." Mr. Hynim said

Outside a crowd of those who ran out as soon as the battle started, and those curious were being blocked by police. Ted and Amber and the other were talking with each other, with what they shopped for safe and sound. Hatiro, Luna, Lex, and Starly were in their own little group talking.

"Wow! what a day, huh?" Starly said laying quite lazily on Hatiro's back

"Today has been definitely been quite a day." Hatiro said

"Well, I'll see you three later. My owner wants us home so I can get cleaned off." Lex said

"Alright see ya later, Lex, and thank you for your help." Hatiro said as he put a paw on her arm

"Never a problem, Hatiro." Lex said with a smile a slight blush, "I'll see you three tomorrow." she added before running off

"What did she mean by that?" Starly asked

"Amber and Ted invited her, her owner, and his family, to the party tomorrow." Luna said

"Great, more fun." Starly said

"Yep, this time with food." Luna said laughing along with Hatiro by their friend's reaction.

The trip home wasn't as hard as expected, the storm wasn't as hard as expected, and Starly was of coarse able to stay at their place till he felt better, which was morning the following day. The trip home, Ted and Amber spoke about how their days were when they were suppose to shop but didn't, Luna and Hatiro spoke about what they felt was needed to be said, and Starly slept on Hatiro's back. The following day, Everyone was at Ted and Amber's place for a party, including Ted's friend and his family and girlfriend, Helen, and Mr. Hynim. In the living room Luna wearing the necklace Hatiro gave her, Hatiro wearing the tag Luna got him, Starly, and Lex were talking.

"Hey, there Lex, how are you feeling?" Luna asked

"Hey, there Luna, I'm doing fine." Lex said

"You don't look alright, you sure?" Hatiro asked

"Ya... I'm alright... I just need to say sorry to both of you." Lex said

"Sorry? Sorry for what" Luna asked

"It's just that I knew that you and Hatiro had a thing going for both of you, and I annoyed Hatiro each year with my actions. I like him too, he is such a good pokemon to know. I just don't want you to be angry with me Luna." Lex said with her ears down.

"Oh, its alright Lex, Hatiro and Starly explained the whole thing to me yesterday, on the way home." Luna said

"They did?!" Lex said

"Yes, they did, I don't hate you, you were just going through a phase." Luna said.

"Its just a phase, you'll get over it." Starly said

"Alright, thanks guy, for understanding. Hatiro, I know you'll might never feel the same way I feel for you right now, but can I at least have you as a friend?" Lex said

"Actually, no, you can't have me as a friend." Hatiro said with a frown, and Lex's ears went down low, "You can have ALL of us as your friend." Hatiro said with a smile, making Lex perk up.

"Yes, all of us." Starly said

"Including me, Lex." Luna said

"Even us" Infernape said as all the family pokemon including some other wild pokemon came behind them

"Gee thanks, guys!" Lex said smiling very widely

"Being a friend of one of us, is being a friend to all of us." Empoleon said

"And the door is always open to you when you want to stop by, when you're in town." Hatiro said

"Thank you, guys, I feel so happy right now." Lex said on the verge of tears.

"Come on all of you, Ted and Amber's mom prepped a feast fit for a Snorlax, and we are all invited to the feast." Infernape said as he led the group, to the kitchen for food.

"Umm... Luna, can you wait for a minute." Lex said not moving from her spot

"Alright, go ahead guys, so what's up?" Luna said

"I want to say sorry to you again." Lex said

"Like we said, Lex, It's alright." Luna said with a sly smile

"Yes, I know, but still I guess, that I'm quite jealous of you. You are so lucky, having someone like Hatiro love you and that necklace proves it." Lex said

"It ok, I really can't blame ya for falling for him, he really is a catch. But listen, when you speak to that Luxray you told Starly you like, and develop a relationship like Hatiro and I have, then you'll be the one who is the lucky one. That's when you'll feel like the luckiest girl in the world, its true for Ted and Amber's parents and Hatiro and I, we feel the luckiest to have each other." Luna told her with her smile on her face

"Thank you, Luna. Thank you for understanding." Lex said with a smile

"No prob, what are friends for, now lets go get some food before everyone else get all of it." Luna said as she and Lex dashed off slightly laughing.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well I'm finally done after about 12 hours worth of typing, hope you've enjoyed this story. Please Review, I'd like to hear your opinions. Sorry if some parts weren't up to par with what you'd expect, but oh well, Merry Christmas to you all, and happy holidays.**


End file.
